Stargazers
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: Stars, stars, stars. Perhaps one day...I'll look at them with you. SasuSaku.


_**A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head. Sakura might be OOC. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story!**_

_**Stargazers**_

Sasuke Uchiha watched the meteors fly through the black and royal blue sky, sipping his tea.

When the Fourth Great Ninja War had ended, and Madara had lost the battle, Sasuke had fled, and literally vanished from sight.

It had taken four months exactly for him to find a safe place to live, and everyday he had to hide his chakra.

It had been nearly three years since that happened, and he was now eighteen, turning nineteen in a couple months.

He now lived in a hut, and it wasn't a bad life.

He was going to go to bed soon, but a powerful chakra brought him out to the forest, taking his new weapon, a black scythe, with him.

But all there was, was just a pink haired teenager, sitting, and gazing up at the meteors streak through the sky.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Sasuke, walking towards her.

"No reason. Something just brought me here. And you?" answered Sakura with ease, now laying down on the grass.

"I live here." scoffed Sasuke, loosening his grip on his scythe, deactivating his Sharingan.

"You do? So this is where you've been hiding these past two years."

Sasuke noticed an ANBU mask out lying beside her. "ANBU?"

Sakura nodded her head, and glimpsed it for a second.

"Shouldn't you be on duties?" asked Sasuke, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah. Got kicked out of Konoha." said Sakura, now hugging her knees, and her emerald eyes still fixated on the sight in the night sky.

"Why?" said Sasuke, picking up the mask, while putting down his scythe.

"I kept searching for you, even after the Hokage ordered us ANBU to stop." said Sakura, now showing her perfect porcelain face, slightly pale, with her Konoha headband on her forehead, with a messy scratch against it.

"Why, again?" said Sasuke, putting her ANBU mask down.

"Isn't the reason obvious? Or are you clueless?" said Sakura playfully, flicking his forehead.

"I believe it's the latter." said Sasuke, raising his eyebrows again at her behavior.

Sakura scoffed, and said, "I love you silly! What's wrong with your freaking brain! Haven't you gotten the message yet?"

"I tried to kill you. On multiple occasions." said Sasuke, rather amused by this.

"So? It doesn't matter. However much I will myself to not love you, it doesn't work. That's just how my brain and body works. They'll love you forever." said Sakura, smiling.

"Well, what's happening in Konoha?" said Sasuke, no longer interested in the matter.

"Tsunade's gone….communists have taken it over, and Naruto's also on the run." said Sakura, putting a finger to her chin, in a thinking position.

"Why is the dobe running around now for?" asked Sasuke.

"Dunno. He sent me a letter saying that all three of us are on the run, and other comic relief stuff." said Sakura, pulling out a crumpled letter.

Sasuke read it, and chuckled. "Typical dobe." He handed it back to Sakura. She muttered a thank you, and put it back in her jacket.

She stood up, and Sasuke asked, "Where are you going now?"

"Dunno." she said carelessly, picking up her mask. "What do you care?" she said, smirking.

Sasuke scoffed, and said, "So. We spilt roads again." Standing up too.

"Yeah. If you find Naruto, say hi for me." said Sakura.

Sasuke smirked and nodded, "I have a feeling I'll see him soon."

"Oh, and take this. Wear it every day." said Sakura, taking out what seemed to be a necklace, but with a rather shiny glow to it.

Sasuke took it carefully, and said, "What is it?"

"A necklace that allows us to communicate our thoughts when we're far apart." said Sakura, putting on her own.

"Where are you going?" said Sasuke, also putting on his necklace.

"Like I said, I dunno. Someplace that needs me. I don't where, put somewhere, someone needs me." said Sakura, shrugging.

"Plus what do you care? I'm nothing. I'm a nuisance. A burden. I mean nothing to you." said Sakura, turning away.

Sasuke took a lock of her pink hair, and said

"You mean more to me than you think."

_**A/N: Did you like it? REVIEW!**_


End file.
